Sumidagawa Karenka
Lyrics Nihongo くちびる慣れない紅さして貴方が待つ日本橋へ お姉様譲りお古の浴衣少し丈が短すぎて 淡い絞り夕方の模様 「よく似合うよ」と言いながらも貴方笑いこらえてる 人の波右左避けながら歩く貴方の後ろ まるで雀みたいにチョコマカついてく私を忘れないで 貴方時計見て心配ばかり 浅草で買った飴色の髪飾りに気がついて 先行く貴方の後ろ姿どうにもつまらぬ私の隣 膨れっ面でカラコロカラコロ足早に一尺一寸近づいて ユラリユラリと走る地下鉄に揺られて不意に背中押されて 思わず腕につかまり嬉しい恥かしこのままでいきましょ隅田川 キラキラ水面に映る燃える光の赤や青や紫 胸を揺らす轟音夜空に咲きます一尺三尺弾けた 見上げて見惚れて溶けた苺カキ氷流れて足濡らして ハンカチ出し拭いてくれた優しさ嬉しこっちを見ないでよね隅田川 夜空に咲く炎の華 Romaji kuchibiru nare nai beni sashite anata ga matsu nihonbashi he oneesama yuzuri ofuru no yukata sukoshi take ga mijika sugite awai shibori yuugata no moyoo 'yoku niau yo' to ii nagara mo anata warai koraeteru hito no nami migihidari sake nagara aruku anata no ushiro marude suzume mitai ni chokomata tsuiteku watashi wo wasurenaide anata tokei mite shinpai bakari asakusa de katta ameiro no kami kazari ni kigatsuite saki iku anata no ushiro sugata doo ni mo tsumaranu watashi no tonari fukurettsura de karakoro karakoro ashibaya ni ichi shaku ichi sun chikazuite yurari yurari to hashiru chikatetsu ni yurarete fui ni senaka osarete omowazu ude ni tsukamari ureshii yasa kashiko no mama de iki masho sumidagawa kirakira minamo ni utsuru moeru hikari no aka ya ao ya murasaki mune wo yurasu gooon yozora ni saki masu ichi shaku san shaku hajiketa miagete mihorete toketa ichigo kaki koori nagarete ashi nurashite hankachi dashi fui te kureta yasashisa ureshi kocchi wo minai de yo ne sumidagawa yozora ni saku honoo no hana English Translation Unfamiliar with the redness of your lips, waiting as we go to Nihonbashi Your older sister's hand-me-down yukata is a bit too short And it's dyed with a pattern of pale moonflowers Saying "it looks good on you" but I keep on holding my smile I walk behind you as we walk past waves of people Don't forget me, as I try keeping up with you like a restless sparrow You anxiously looked at your watch And then I noticed the chocolate-brown hair ornaments we bought from Asakusa Next to the plain me I can see your back while I walk behind you Getting closer, step by step with a sullen face My back gets pushed by the shaking of the coming train Without thinking, I grabbed your arm I'm embarrassed but I'm happy Red, blue, and purple burning lights reflect on the sparkling water's surface A roaring sound shakes my chest as bursts of light Bloom in the night sky one to three feet away You look up in awe and the strawberry shaved ice began to melt And drip on your feet. I took out a handkerchief and wiped it off There is no other place with such gentle happiness other than Sumidagawa Fireworks bloom in the night sky Long Version くちびる慣れない紅さして貴方が待つ日本橋へ お姉様譲りお古の浴衣少し丈が短すぎて 淡い絞り夕顔の模様 「よく似合うよ」と言いながらも貴方笑いこらえてる 人の波右左避けながら歩く貴方の後ろ まるで雀みたいにチョコマカついてく私忘れないで 貴方時計見て心配ばかり 浅草で買った飴色の髪飾りに気がついて 先行く貴方の後ろ姿どうにも詰まらぬ私の隣 膨れっ面でカラコロカラコロ足早に一尺一寸近づいて ユラリユラリと走る地下鉄に揺られて不意に背中押されて 思わず腕につかまり嬉し恥かしこのままでいきましょ隅田川 改札くぐり抜けて上がれば目の前に隅田川 「まだ時間があるね」と言って貴方背中向け歩きだした 急に人混みに消える姿 泣きそうな気持ち駆け出してギュッと掴んだ帯の縁 「スミマセン！」を繰り返し唱えて進む仲見世～浅草寺 まるで流れに逆らい泳ぐ迷惑な二匹の金魚 貴方賽銭を放り投げて ささやいた恋の願い事私顔が赤らんだ からかわれむきになり言い訳にした二人を照らす夕陽 プイッと拗ねたふりして困らせてみせた一分一秒長くて いぢめた詫びに買わせた苺カキ氷少し塩っぱい涙味 繰り返し思い出し嬉しさ誤魔化しそろそろ戻りましょ隅田川 キラキラ水面に映る燃える光の赤や青や紫 胸を揺らす轟音夜空に咲きます一尺三尺弾けた 夏が終わっても来年もその先も五年十年経っても いつまでも貴方と一緒にと願って叫ぶ玉屋！ 鍵屋！ 見上げて見惚れて溶けた苺カキ氷流れて足濡らして ハンカチ出し拭いてくれた優しさ嬉しこっちを見ないでよね隅田川 夜空に咲く炎の華 Long English Translation Unfamiliar with the redness of your lips, waiting as we go to Nihonbashi Your older sister's hand-me-down yukata is a bit too short And it's dyed with a pattern of pale moonflowers Saying "it looks good on you" but I keep on holding my smile I walk behind you as we walk past waves of people Don't forget me, as I try keeping up with you like a restless sparrow You anxiously looked at your watch And then I noticed the chocolate-brown hair ornaments we bought from Asakusa Next to the plain me I can see your back while I walk behind you Getting closer, step by step with a sullen face My back gets pushed by the shaking of the coming train Without thinking, I grabbed your arm I'm embarrassed but I'm happy Let's go like this to Sumidagawa If we pass through the ticket gate, we'll exit in front of Sumidagawa Saying "We still have time" I turned back and began to walk All of a sudden, you disappeared in the crowd I feel like I'll start to cry but then someone grabbed the brim of my sash Repeatedly chanting "excuse me!" as we pass through the shops to Sensoji Temple Like two bothersome goldfishes swimming against the current You tossed your offertory in the box And I flustered as you whisper your wishes for love The setting sun illuminating us, making excuses to tease each other You pretended to looked troubled and pouted to extend the time longer As an apology for teasing you, The strawberry flavored shaved ice you made me buy tasted salty like tears Let's go back soon to Sumidagawa And do this again and remember how we tricked ourselves to be happy Red, blue, and purple burning lights reflect on the sparkling water's surface A roaring sound shakes my chest as bursts of light Bloom in the night sky one to three feet away Even when the summer is over, or next year or the year after that, Even after five or ten years Hoping that we'll still be together forever shouting "Tamaya! Kagiya!" You look up in awe and the strawberry shaved ice began to melt And drip on your feet. I took out a handkerchief and wiped it off There is no other place with such gentle happiness other than Sumidagawa Fireworks bloom in the night sky Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 隅田川夏恋歌 appears on the jubeat ripples APPEND SOUNDTRACK and "0/1 ANGEL" ALT produced by seiya-murai albums. *A rock arrangement of 隅田川夏恋歌, titled 隅田川夏恋歌～納涼mix, can be found in GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3. *A remix of 隅田川夏恋歌 by Daisuke Ohnuma(大福P), titled 隅田川夏恋歌 (I/O Angel mix), appears in SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-'''. Trivia *Sumidagawa is the name of a river in Japan that holds a famous annual fireworks festival. *隅田川夏恋歌''' marks Seiya Murai's first contribution to the jubeat series. *'隅田川夏恋歌' is obtained in jubeat ripples upon reaching the rank of Gold Tiger. *'隅田川夏恋歌' is the first BEMANI crossover to come from jubeat ripples. *'隅田川夏恋歌' was the only song to receive a difficulty change between jubeat ripples and jubeat knit. **It is to date the last re-rating in the jubeat arcade series. *'隅田川夏恋歌' is one of the only two KONAMI originals from jubeat ripples never removed at any point in the jubeat arcade series, the other being Russian Snowy Dance. *Seiya Murai notes in 隅田川夏恋歌's pop'n music song information that he wants to "surpass" the original ALT with a ALT 2.0. He would do so with Linear Locomotive Love in the next game. *According to Seiya Murai on an interview on the WE LOVE pop'n music Minna de tsukutte 20 site, 隅田川夏恋歌 was sped-up 1.5 times from its original speed after a talk with the jubeat staff, who deemed that the "tempo was too slow". *In BeatStream, ALT makes a cameo in 隅田川夏恋歌's music video. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Sumidagawa_karenka Jacket.png|隅田川夏恋歌's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Category:Sengoku Retsuden Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:ALT Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs